


Just One Night

by DorsetGirl



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, M/M, PG - Green Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Sam has his own bedroom in Gene’s house. No, really, he does.





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

~ ~ ~

Clearing up after the party took considerably less time than preparing for it had done, consisting as it did mainly of Gene looking at his watch and bellowing “OK, you noisy lot of drunken tossers! It’s 3 in the morning and some of us have got to go to work tomorrow. So finish your drinks, get your coats and BUGGER OFF!”. 

This was followed by Sam saying no less forcefully, but rather more politely “And if you could take your glasses and plates to the kitchen on your way, that would be very much appreciated, thank you!”

The crowd, some of who were indeed very drunk, started to move towards the door while Annie and Phyllis resignedly began collecting glasses and crockery. They shifted the bulk of the mess in a very few minutes, then followed the rest of CID homewards. Sam closed the door behind them and locked it before returning to the lounge, only to find Chris biting his lip as he looked down at Ray, who had passed out on the sofa.

“Thought you’d gone, Chris,” he said. 

“Ray was supposed to be giving me a lift home, Boss,” Chris said worriedly. “D’you reckon ...”

“No, leave him,” Sam said tiredly. “Take his car anyway, and leave it at the station tomorrow morning. Even if he does wake up, he’s not driving in that state, if I have to break his hand to stop him.”

“OK, then, Boss,” Chris said more cheerfully. “See you Monday, then. Say goodnight to the Guv for me.” 

Sam closed and locked the front door again, then made his way slowly up the stairs, wondering where Gene had got to. He soon found out, as he reached the top stair and was dragged bodily along the landing into a hug and a deep kiss. Sam sighed blissfully, kissing back fervently and moving his hips against Gene longingly.

Too soon, Gene pulled away. Sam stepped back, breathing heavily, but resigned to the separation. He’d known this was coming the moment he saw Ray stretched out on the sofa. 

“You’ll have to sleep in ‘your’ bedroom tonight, Sam,” Gene said regretfully. “Can’t risk bloody Carling coming up and ‘accidentally coming into the wrong room’ while he’s looking for the bathroom.”

Sam pulled a face but didn’t argue. He knew Ray would love to get rid of him, and finding him in Gene’s room in the middle of the night would give him the perfect ammunition. Not that anything would ever be said of course, just so long as Sam were to go quickly and quietly.

He glanced down the stairs before moving forward for another kiss, then briefly rested his face against Gene’s neck. 

“Night, then. Wake me up before you go in tomorrow, yeah?”

* * *

Gene half-woke, in total darkness - no Sam to leave the lamp on as he fell asleep over his report reading. As he tried to work out what had disturbed him, there was a sudden draught; the blankets were moved aside, and just as suddenly, a tongue was moving slowly around the head of his cock, taking it into a warm mouth. He murmured sleepily “Sammy.”

The mouth stopped moving and simultaneously Gene remembered why Sam was outside the bed, not in it where he should be. He was fully awake now, and listening carefully for sounds from downstairs. 

“Sam!” he whispered fiercely. “For God’s sake, can’t you do without just for one night? Carling’s downstairs, you bloody nymphomaniac!”

To his relief and slight disappointment, the mouth was withdrawn immediately, followed by the sound of the door opening and closing again. Gene was just thinking about going for a slash when he heard the unmistakeable sound of the bottom stair creaking, followed shortly by the front door closing.

His mind hadn’t even begun to form the thought as he wrenched open the bedroom door. He took the two short strides to ‘Sam’s bedroom’, burst in and was peering out of the window at the quiet street by the time Sam lurched into a sitting position, hair sticking up and eyes still half shut. 

“Gene? What are you ... what if Ray...?”

“Too late,” replied Gene distractedly as he watched Ray stumbling down the road, jacket in one hand and shoes in the other. 

END


End file.
